ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben, Ben, Malware, Malware
Ben and Rook are fighting techadon robots than Malware created. Ben was Rath. They destroyed all the techadons. Malware was in an abandoned warehouse. "They win every time." said Malware. "Wait, time!" Malware created a time maching and went in. Ben (who changed back) and Rook went through the time machine. "What,where, oh no!" said Ben. Ben looked around and noticed that they were at the moment the Ben got the Omnitrix. He transformed into Jetray. "Jetray!" said Ben. He flew and shot lasers at Malware. Rook shot Malware with the prototool. "Tennyson, Blanko?" said Malware. Malware saw the Omnitrix coming so he shot it away. Max got the Omnitrix instead of Ben. Malware flew away. Ben changed back. Ben and Rook went to Max. "Ben?" said Max. "Great," said Gwen. "What's going on?" asked Max. "We are from the future." said Rook. "Who are you?" asked Max. "I am Rook. I am Ben's partner." "Malware changed the past." said Ben. 'Who's Malware?" asked Max. "No time to explain. Give the Omnitrix to young me." said Ben. "What, the watch?" asked Max. "Yes." said Ben. Ben transformed into Greymatter. "Greymatter!" said Ben, and he took the Omnitrix from Max, transformed into Humungusaur, and through it to young Ben. He changed back. "Act like this never happened." said Rook. Meanwhile, Malware pushed Vilgax's ship at young Malware. He absorbed it. "Who are you!" said young Malware. "I am you from the future," said future Malware. "We must destroy Ben Tennyson. He followed me to this time. We must also destroy him from this time." "Is he related to Max Tennyson?" asked young Malware. "Ben is Max's grandson, but Ben has the Omnitrix, and future Ben has the Ultimatrix. Ben from this time doesn't know how to use it yet." said future Malware. "Did the upgrade work?" asked young Malware. "I had lots of upgrades, but this was the best one yet." said future Malware. "What can you do?" asked young Malware. "I could create tech." said future Malware. They attcked young Ben. Future Ben and Rook came to help. Future Ben transformed into Amphibian. "Amphibian!" said future Ben. He shocked both Malwares. He tought young Ben how to use the Omnitrix. Young Ben transformed into Heatblast and shot fire at future Malware. "Just worry about the yellow one." said future Ben. Young Ben blasted young Malware. Young Malware transformed into Vilgax's ship. "He never did that before!" said future Ben. "Future Malware must have let young Malware absorb Vilgax's ship!" said Rook. Both Bens transformed into Diamondhead. They covered young Malware with diamonds. Young Ben changed back. "What are you doing?" asked future Ben. "You told me just to worry about the yellow one." said young Ben. "Now you could help me with the green one!" said future Ben. Young Malware escaped from the diamonds and absorbed future Malware. "Hahahahaha!" laughed young Malware. "I'm unstoppable!" "Nooooo!" said Rook and both Ben's said. "I'll try something," said future Ben. He transformed young Ben into Upgrade, then he transformed himself into Upgrade. "Upgrade!" said future Ben. He hit the Ultimatrix again. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Both Bens "upgrade" past Malware at the same time. "Nooooooooo!" screamed young Malware. There was a big explosian and future Ben, Rook, and future Malware woke up in the future and everything went back to normal. Category:Episodes